


The Magic of Love

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Bert and Mary Poppins meet after she leaves the Banks family, their one night to meet, and say goodbye. Or is it hello?





	The Magic of Love

**Author's Note:**

> When I was 5 years old, my mother took me to see Mary Poppins. Of course I loved it, all of it, and 38 years later, it is still one of my favorite movies. I still love watching her take her items out of her carpet bag, the dumbfounded look on the children’s faces, the way the room is cleaned, the clothes, Jane’s dresses and hair, the slide down the bannister, meeting up with Bert, their holiday, the medicine scene, and the coziness of the beds. I love introducing young children to this movie and seeing their eyes light up with the magic and wonderment of how it all works. Have I mentioned it’s one of my favorite films? 
> 
> As much as I loved the silliness and fun of the movie, what I left feeling when I was only 5, was a love for Bert and Mary. I wanted them to get married and be happy and in love. I shipped them so hard. I thought of ways for her to come back, or for him to go to her. I was smitten. These two were my origin story and where my shippiness began. I was in love with these characters and still am to this day. They are my favorites to spot at Disneyland and I adore every person who embodies them. 
> 
> I have written this story out of love for the characters who set me on a path of shipping. Who sparked my imagination and opened my eyes to the shippiness of other characters. Flint and Lady Jaye on G.I.Joe (oh, I was gone for them), Han Solo and Princess Leia, Maddie and David, Dr. Mike and Sully, and then of course my OTP-Mulder and Scully. 
> 
> This movie.. this story.. I have loved it for years and if anyone else has loved them too, I hope you enjoy this story I have written. 
> 
> Love you Bert and Mary...thanks for being my first ship.

Bert walked out of the park as the last kite was sold. He had enjoyed watching the families and other people flying their kites on this windy day. Seeing the joy on their faces, especially Jane and Michael as they stood with their parents, was beautiful.

Since Mary Poppins had been in their lives, he had learned the children had not spent much time with their parents recently, or really at all. The mother was off to her meetings and her “Votes for Women” gatherings. Their father, well, he was another kettle of fish.

Bert had seen him long before they had all flown down the chimney and created such a mess in his home. He had seen and heard how he treated his children. He was happy to see that things had changed and the family was together and enjoying the day.

Many people shook his hand as he left the park and he doffed his cap at them. His pockets were heavy with the money he had earned. He decided to stop and buy a little sweet treat for Uncle Albert. Something to cheer him up.

He had checked in on him often after their tea party on the ceiling. He was never as sad as he had been, but he was still a bit down. A treat and some company should cheer him up. 

Uncle Albert was happy to see him and they enjoyed their time together. He was sad to hear Mary Poppins had left, but he knew of her magic and that one day, hopefully, she would be back. Bert hoped so too, but he did not express his feelings to Uncle Albert. No one but Bert knew how he truly felt for her.

He left Uncle Albert’s mid afternoon and walked around for awhile. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy it as long as it lasted. The weather in London could turn quickly.

He ended up back at the park. He looked around, but it was not as colorful or animated as he wanted. He patted his pockets and found some chalk he always carried with him. He bent to the ground and began to draw a picture of the beautiful England countryside.

He worked for quite awhile and then leaned back to survey his work. Yes, it would do nicely. Rolling hills of green, a bridge over the small creek that ran through the hills, a road that led to a gazebo. He sighed, wishing he could jump into to the pictures like Mary Poppins.

Codswallop, he thought. He could at least try. Maybe some of her magic was hanging about and he could do it this time. He stood up, brushed off his hands, and looked around. There was no one in sight. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped.

He opened them and was standing with his feet on his picture. It did not work, just as he knew it would not. He sighed again and took a step back.

“Why must you always complicate things, that are really quite simple?” a quiet voice said behind him.

He turned around quickly and there stood Mary Poppins. She smiled at him, her hands clasped in front of her. She did not have her bag, only her umbrella. What she did with her bag, he did not know or care. She was there, as he knew she would be eventually. He began to grin.

“Mary Poppins, as beautiful as ever,” he said as he stepped closer to her.

“Oh, Bert, you are a charmer,” she said as she smiled. “Shall we?”

She stepped close to him and took his hand. They smiled at each other and turned to the drawing.

“1, 2, 3,” she whispered and they jumped.

Immediately, they were in Bert’s drawing. The hillsides were beautiful, the water bluer than blue. They both were brushing off their clothes, the chalk coming off them in puffs.

Bert had a different suit than before. It was fancy as though he were attending an opera or a play. Black pants, black shiny shoes, a crisp white shirt and a black jacket. He also had a top hat and a cane. He looked at his attire and straightened his bow tie. Very nice indeed.

He looked over and felt his heart pound. Mary Poppins wore a dress as deep purple as the nighttime sky, with white piping all around it, and white buttons along the bodice. It was longer than the one from the last picture into which they had jumped. She had white gloves and a hat the color of her dress, with white flowers adorning the top.

“Well now,” Bert said swinging his cane and stepping toward her, “this has all the makings of a fine evening. A fine evening indeed.”

He offered her his arm and she accepted with a smile. They began to stroll down the lane admiring how beautiful the colors of the countryside were, how pleasantly Bert had captured it.

They reached the bridge and walked to the middle, staring down into the water. He chanced putting an arm around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder in response. His heart began pounding, just as he said it did, when she was near. She sighed and he smiled.

“You know we only have tonight, Bert,” she whispered.

He knew. Every time, they only had the one night together.

It was years ago when they first met. He had been chimney sweeping that day. Covered in soot from head to foot, he had bumped into her coming back from her day off. He had apologized profusely, taking out his handkerchief and trying to dust her off. She had laughed and said it was no bother and to please stop fussing.

He had offered to walk her home and she accepted. She had said good evening at the gate and he tipped his cap to her. She smiled again and told him her name and her plans and location of the children’s outing for the next day. She did not ask outright for him to join them, but made it clear it was what she wanted.

He fumbled over the words of acceptance and she laughed softly. She walked inside with a glance back at him before she stepped inside. He felt as if he floated home that evening.

He learned of her magic the next day. He was as happy as the children and the day was wonderful. His skills and different odd jobs played into aspects of her magic and they had many fun days with the children.

Her next day off, they went for a stroll through the park and she explained how her time with a family worked. Once the parents realized the mistakes they had made and the family was happy again, she would leave, ready to go where she was needed next.

His heart broke a little with the knowledge that her time was limited and unknown. Her job was to shine a light on how important the children were and bring the family together. To deter their feelings for her own, was against everything she stood for and was sent to do.

She had looked at him and made him a promise that she would find him each and every time she was called upon in that area. They would have adventures and she would never leave without saying a proper goodbye.

She had kept that promise and their times together were always enjoyable. Sometimes it was months before he saw her again. A few times it had been years. Just when he felt he would never see her again, that silhouette would show up and he knew she was back again.

Those times were always his best times. The times when he had the most fun and gained the most joy. Magical adventures that could not compare to normal life. He relished those times and it was hard to come down from the happiness she induced when she left. Sometimes quite literally, as was the case at their tea party on the ceiling.

Every time she came back, she looked the same, but Bert was growing older. He knew her magic kept her young, a prime candidate for a nanny position. He knew one day, she would return and he would be old. Older than her and unable to go on the adventures they chased.

The familiar sadness creeped in, but he pushed it down. That day would come, but it was not this night. This night was now and he planned to enjoy every moment he had with her.

“One night? Then we best make the most of it, eh?” he stood up and extended his arm once again.

She smiled sadly and accepted it. They strolled along to the gazebo, silently enjoying the others company.

She gasped as they entered the gazebo and found a table laden with teas and cakes. Like the chalk painting before, but without the crazy penguins running around. This was a goodbye tea and the only attendance required was theirs.

He held the chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down. He hung his hat and his cane on the hat stand. She handed her hat to him, and he hung it as well. He sat down next to her and they smiled at one another.

They sampled every cake on the table, exclaiming over the deliciousness of the treats. The tea was wonderful and the pot would refill to the perfect temperature as soon as it began to empty.

She laughed at his silly jokes and the faces he made. He told her stories of his work since the last time he had seen her and how Uncle Albert was **really** doing. A little down but he would be all right.

She looked at her pocket watch and then at him. Her eyes were sad and he knew their time was growing short. He smiled at her and stood from his chair. He reached for her hand and helped her to stand.

From far away, but also seeming to be all around them, came beautiful music. He could not place the melody, but it filled him with a sense of a sad happiness. Happy he had the chance to see her and be there with her, but incredibly sad she would be leaving.

He pulled her a few steps from the table and they began to dance. They twirled and danced, letting the music lead them. He pulled her close and held her to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. They slowed their dancing and simply held onto each other for a few moments.

She pulled back and stepped away, looking at her watch again. She nodded at him and he nodded back. She grasped both his hands and then they were back in the park, dressed in their own clothes, the sun setting behind them.

She smiled at him and dropped his hands. He placed his hands in his pockets, better to keep them there, halting him from reaching for her.

She stood there, looking at him, as if she never would again. Who knew when she would be back, so he understood her desire to take her time. He looked back, her beauty amazing him as it did every time he saw her. He loved her, more than anything, and that was his secret. He would never tell her how much. She had her calling and her magic to wield. He would not stop her from helping others because of his own feelings. No, not ever.

She stepped close to him and kissed his cheek, placing her hands lightly on his chest. She stepped back and looked at him.

“One day you’ll be back and I’ll be old. You won’t recognize me,” he said quietly and sadly. “I won’t be able to go on adventures and it will break my heart.”

He had promised himself he would not say anything, but he could not hold the words back. His biggest fear was now laid before her. If she never came back because of it, he would understand. But, at least he told her. At least she knew.

She smiled at him, her eyes full of tears, but shining with happiness.

“Oh Bert,” she said kindly, “did I never tell you? I can decide at any time if I want to pass along my magic to another. I just need to find the one who is right for the role. The one who will be practically perfect in every way, but not quite, because well.. there is only one Mary Poppins.”

He smiled and laughed softly. He felt his heart filling with happiness again. Could he dare to hope? Dare to believe he could have his heart's desire? That she was saying she felt the same way he did? After all this time, there could be more than the friendship they shared?

“I will begin looking right away, if you are sure, if it is what you want,” she whispered to him.

“Oh, Mary, it’s what I have wanted for years,” he whispered back, his hand boldly touching her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She opened her eyes and nodded again. She took his hand and kissed his palm. His heart pounded harder.

She stepped back, smiled at him, and began to walk away. She turned around and looked at him. “Keep an eye on the weather,” she said, blowing him a kiss. She opened her umbrella and was pulled up, her eyes on him as she left.

He waved until he could no longer see her. He stood there in the park. The sun now completely set and he felt his heart singing. She would be back. She would be with him. They would be together. He laughed. Then he clapped his hands and walked toward his flat, humming the tune he had heard tonight.

Months later he came out of his flat. He had plans to go and see Miss Lark. She was not able to to get out as much these days, and Andrew still enjoyed a walk in the park. He was going to offer his services to her if she needed them. He closed his door and headed down the road.

Suddenly, the wind changed and he felt it in his soul. He stopped mid step in the street and whirled around. There she stood, carpet bag and umbrella in hand, her hat in place. They stared at one another, before he began to walk toward her. He stood in front of her, his eyes traveling all over her face.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She nodded, and his smile widened. He reached for her bag and extended his arm. She took it and he stepped forward,

Hopefully Andrew would be alright without that walk in the park today, Bert’s availability had just became obsolete.


End file.
